


Intrigue

by Adeline_Hatter



Category: Seven Seas Six Idiots
Genre: Attraction, Contemplation of Crushes, Crushes, F/M, Thought process piece, Welcome to I will create a fandom tag for this stream watch me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: Satine muses one Paladin and Captain.
Relationships: Satine Bergenfeld/Dorgg Seaswill
Kudos: 2





	Intrigue

It is not a _crush_ at best it is an attraction. 

It is an interest in someone who has lived a life very different than her own if she were to wager money on it, but she is not the gambler within the confines of her current company so she won’t even lift a penny towards it. 

Still, she will admit there is something in the way he holds himself, the stupid bravery that has him raising his sword at the first notion of a fight.

Maybe it’s the lack of hesitation, or the wide smile on his face as he does it, the determined angle that presents itself in the way his gaze cuts across where he’s going to attack. 

Or, it could just be reliant on the factor that Dorgg is _hot._

It was probably that, no deeper meaning to it, nor any to come, it was a simple method of attraction that she could dip into when the fear of her situation became too much, a quick flirtation. 

Who cared that his hands felt nice on her skin, not in the usual way to do with physical attraction but with an edge of delicate care that he obviously wasn’t aware of possessing- Or maybe he was aware of it and just never saw the point in making it seem like he was. 

There was a shake in them, but a surety that she had never possessed and probably never would and Satine would just have to place the blame of that on the years upon the ocean commanding a crew where you _had_ to be sure or people would lose their lives in shipwrecks. 

Also his voice. 

Satine bites her lip, cutting her gaze over to where he stood staring out at the sea, sunlight hitting his eyes just right as if it had been made just for that purpose.

Yeah, okay, it may have been a bit of a crush. 

But that didn’t mean anything in the long run, she had other stuff to worry about after all and this wasn't worth the trouble of wasting time on... Was it?


End file.
